Dazed and Confused
by Wayward67
Summary: The drive home... Missing scene from 12x18. hurt!Dean annoyed!Sam
1. Chapter 1

Dean quickly deteriorated once Tomahawk was in their rearview. Sam kept glancing over from the drivers side,brows cinched in concern.  
"He what?!" Sam exclaimed after Dean told him Pete more or less threw over the banister. Dean grimaced,holding his head in his hands.  
"Volume,Sammy..."  
"Sorry. "  
After assesing that Dean was not gonna puke all over the place,Sam kept driving,still glancing over at his brother. Not so subtly,he grabbed a plastic bag and rested in on Dean's lap.

"Dean, need anything?" Sam asked quietly,pulling off to fill up for gas and grab a few snacks awhile later. God,Dean looked awful. The blossoming reddish purple bruise on half his face was already starting to swell. The elder Winchester also said he was dizzy and that "everything hurt." when Sam triaged him outside of the plant earlier that night. Admitting this was a big enough red flag for Sam..  
Dean barely shook his head,his body stiff with pain, "M'good." he rested his head against the cool passenger side window,breathing in and out slowly. Sam winced in sympathy as he went inside and paid for the gas and a Red Bull for the road...

"Want some of the strong stuff?" Sam asks,again in the same quiet tone,fully aware of the silence in the car. Dean must really be hurting to have not even talked for the last 3 hours of driving...  
They kept a stash of heay duty pain killers in their med kit for neccessary occasions. But Dean just shook his head,barely...

Sam sighed in relief,finally having made it into the "We're almost home"phase of autopilot. The road to the bunk he knew like the back of his hand. With the destination in sight,he felt the weariness of driving almost a full day settle in. But a pained groan from his right,made him fully alert again.  
"Dean?" he glanced from the road to his brother,who had been dozing off and on for the last couple of hours.  
"You okay?"  
Grunting again,Dean very stiffly and painfully sat up straighter,  
"M'good. You good?"  
"Yeah, we're almost to the bunker."  
"Good. I need a beer.."

More ?


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had eaten breakfast,took a run,had a shower and sorted through another pile of books on Demons/Princes of Hell ...all before 10 am and well before Dean woke up. It was sad to know that when the Winchester's could "sleep in"it was due mostly to a bad injury or an illness.  
But Sam started to get a little concerned when 3pm rolled around and Dean still hadn't made an appearance. Coffee in hand,Sam made his way toward his brothers room, trying to convince himself Dean was just in the shower and not dead.  
He rapped on the door a few times. No answer. Shifting his weight one leg to the other,Sam's brows creased.  
"Dean,you alive in there? It's ..It's almost 3:30 in the afternoon..."  
Knock,knock,knock...  
"Dean!" Sam pressed his ear to the door and listened closely..for anything. He would be scarred for life but even the sound of porn would have been welcoming over the rising anxiety and fear boiling in his stomach.  
"Dean,I'm coming in.."  
Very slowly, Sam opened the door and was immediately hit with a waft of the smell of vomit.  
The site before him,made Sam's knees get a little weak. Dean was conscious,but not necessarily entirely aware of anything.  
"I threw up,Sammy.." Dean slurred out, eyes unfocused. Sam was inwardly kicking himself for not being adamant about taking care of Dean's now very obvious concussion. He hadn't had one this bad in..well,ina damn long time.  
"I see that." Sam crinkled his nose,crouching to eye level with Dean,"Think you can sit up?"  
Dean braced himself on the matress and pushed himself up against the head board,visbly swaying.  
"I'm sorry,Sammy."  
"What for?"  
"I threw up..." Dean's bottom lip jutted out,looking embarassed as Sam started to clean up the mess on the floor.  
Sam found it very endearing and very annoying that Dean with concussion meant he seemed to regress into a whiny,pouty child.  
This time,Sam felt his heart soften and smiled,"Don't worry,Dean. It's okay. Let's get you into the shower..."  
"M'pictures gone..." Dean slurred,flopping his head in the direction of his dresser.  
"We'll look for it in a bit,buddy." Sam was manuervering Dean's vomit heavy shirt and blankets and tossed into a pile,thinking that he would just burn them.  
"I think I have a concussion..."  
"You think?"  
"Sorry..."  
"It's okay,Dean." Sam smiled. Sometimes it felt good to be relied on. To be needed in a way that didn't involve a hunt in any way. To be needed as a brother.

~  
More ?


End file.
